


in the office

by akaatsukki (pleasejustno)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Office AU, idk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/akaatsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a lil bit of breaking the fourth wall....</p>
    </blockquote>





	in the office

**Author's Note:**

> a lil bit of breaking the fourth wall....

 

* * *

  

**T-Wrecks: XD**

**Kur00d: xD**

**_T-Wrecks is typing…_ **

 

The door to Kuroo’s office swings open and his head whips up, fingers ceasing their tapping on the keyboard.

Bokuto stares at him from the doorway. “What are you doing?”

“Emailing that super important client.”

“Why are you smiling so widely at your screen then?”

“Always work with a smile, that way you’ll be more productive.”

“Okay, good. No useless chatting via company group chat during work hours. Also, dinner tonight?”

Kuroo blows a kiss at him. “Okay boss. Love ya!”

The door swings shut. Kuroo turns his attention back to his desktop.

**T-Wrecks: XD XD XD**

He’s lucky that he had hidden his status beforehand in the group chat, otherwise his ass would’ve been busted really early on. No one was allowed to be online in the chat during work hours but _everyone_ was, anyway.

Something pops up on his screen.

 

**_Bokh00t is now online!_ **

****

“You silly fool,” Kuroo grins to himself. The guy had come in here preaching but he himself was now online and had even forgotten to hide his presence.

 

* * *

 

**_Kur00d is typing…_ **

**Kur00d: xDDD**

**Kur00d: did u see**

**Kur00d: bokuto**

**Kur00d: what a fool**

**Kur00d: i cant stop laughing**

Tsukishima thinks that he can hear Kuroo’s distinct laughter several rooms away, and he shakes his head.

 

**T-Wrecks: I can hear you laughing all the way from here**

**T-Wrecks: XD ?**

**_Kur00d is typing…_ **

****

There’s a knock on his door, and Akaashi sticks his head in.

“Documents for you to sign.”

“Thanks. Just leave them here. Those there have already been signed.” Tsukishima nods in the direction of neatly stacked papers perched at the far corner of his work desk.

 

**Kur00d: yea xDDDDDDD xDx d xD**

Fingers clacking upon his keyboard deftly as he types out his reply, he casts a glance at Akaashi, who’s sorting out the papers. Akaashi glances at him in return, then comes closer and leans over Tsukishima’s screen. He squints at the small chatbox. “What are you even talking to Kuroo-san about?”

“World politics,” Tsukishima answers without missing a beat as he types another _XD_ into the chat space.

“Okay,” Akaashi says, backing away with the papers in his grip. “Are we on for dinner tonight?”

“Of course. I’ll come by your room later. I have some things coming in this evening which need your inspection, too.”

“All right. Enjoy talking about world politics.”

The door shuts quietly, and Tsukishima resumes his conversation with Kuroo.

 

**T-Wrecks: XD**

**T-Wrecks: ok bye I actually have work to do unlike you**

**Kur00d: tsuukki don’t leave@??!?**

Tsukishima closes the chatbox and clicks on the web explorer tab to type up some emails.

 

* * *

  

Sugawara slides over to Daichi’s cubicle on his swivelling office chair.

“Hey, why was Bokuto made the CEO of this company anyway?”

“Why the sudden question?” Daichi pauses his typing to look at Sugawara, and the latter shrugs.

“Just curious.”

Nishinoya slides over from the opposite side and whispers, “I think it’s because he has grey and black hair.”

Up pops a shaved head from the other side. “You mean he looks old?” Tanaka asks.

“Yeah, like, 50,” Nishinoya giggles and Sugawara hits him on the shoulder, none too lightly.

“But his face is young. It’s just his hair that makes him look like some mad scientist who used a whole tub of gel. If anything, Kuroo should be the CEO,” Daichi comments.

“Why?”

“Have you seen him in the anime adaptation?” There’s a rather dark expression on Daichi’s face as he says that, and he looks almost smug as well.

Sugawara moves a little further away. “Damn, we don’t go there, son.”

“That’s a no-go territory,” Tanaka shakes his head.

"What a back-handed compliment, Daichi-san!" Nishinoya praises.

An unexpected voice speaks up. “Bokuto’s the CEO because he built this company.”

“Ooh, Kenma! You’re joining in on the conversation today?” Nishinoya beams at the figure across the aisle.

Kenma hurriedly puts on his earphones and cranks the volume of his music up.

“He’s not,” Sugawara sighs.

They hear a door open a distance away and the small group disperses, loud clacking of typing on keyboards immediately coming from Nishinoya and Tanaka’s cubicles in a very obvious ploy to make it look like they’re hard at work.

Kuroo saunters past, whistling, and Sugawara has to stifle a chuckle as he remembers what Daichi had commented on about Kuroo.

“What’s up,” Kuroo calls out to him, “Is my fly down?” He checks and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that it’s zipped.

“Nothing. Just keeping myself entertained while working hard,” Sugawara grins at him.

“Nice. Let us all work hard! For the sake of this company!”

Across the large space of the room, a loud voice makes itself heard. “I’ll definitely be the boss of this company one day! Watch me!”

“No one said anything about being _boss_ , Lev!” Kuroo snaps, continuing on his way towards Bokuto’s office.

There’s a yelp from where Lev’s voice came from as, presumably, Yaku pulled on his ear.

Bokuto’s office door opens. “What’s all the commotion about?”

From his room, the cheerful music of some computer game can clearly be heard and all the heads in all their cubicles turn to stare at him.

“I swear I’m working!” he says defensively.

“You’re obviously not,” Kuroo smirks as he arrives in front of him, “You need to be disciplined yourself, _boss_.”

A hand wraps itself around Kuroo’s waist lightly, and they both vanish into the room, the door shutting and the click of the lock can clearly be heard throughout the cubicles outside.

Murmurs arise among the co-workers.

“ _EW._ ”

“They’re so nasty.”

“I wonder about the fate of this company sometimes.”

“Luckily we have Tsukishima-senpai and Akaashi-senpai in this company to keep it up and running.”

“Speaking of Tsukishima, where is he?”

“I think I saw him go into Akaashi-senpai’s room.”

“Must be hard at work. I admire them so much, haha.”

“They’re good role models, aren’t they?”

The murmurs continue, with some cursing Bokuto and Kuroo, while others compliment Tsukishima and Akaashi.

 

* * *

  

In Akaashi’s office, the air is cool and the blinds are drawn over the large windows, leaving the atmosphere comfortable enough for an afternoon nap.

Or a sweet afternoon fuck.

Tsukishima is seated in Akaashi’s office chair, his still-clothed legs spread, Akaashi standing in between them as he slowly pulls Tsukishima’s tie off.

Whatever it was that Tsukishima had brought over for Akaashi to inspect lies forgotten on the coffee table by the couch as the two figures in the room melt into one another over the next hour or so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> written on a whim ;)
> 
> i lie
> 
> actually several sentences of this fic had been lying around since june and i decided to just do whatever with it today and post it so here it is! 
> 
> MORE AKAATSUKKI PLEASE


End file.
